


酒红 Vin Rouge

by Jellyfish_Lucky



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Couch Sex, Guns, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Oral Sex, Power Outage, Rain, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:27:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23956852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellyfish_Lucky/pseuds/Jellyfish_Lucky
Summary: 卡洛斯应该送TK回家，恰恰相反，雨中的接吻和性爱接踵而至。
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	酒红 Vin Rouge

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Vin Rouge](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22446676) by [aliencurls (gracefulally)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracefulally/pseuds/aliencurls). 



> 来自原作者：  
> 第一季03集的约会片段后续。
> 
> 来自译者：  
> 我尽力了。希望来AO3、LOFTER或者是微博找我说话！我在其他两个平台的id都是 [水母lucky]  
> 如果你有想要合作翻译/看到翻译的9-1-1相关，我很乐意帮忙！  
> It is nice seeing you guys but I ran out of my magic power of translation. Good luck reading.

卡洛斯本想开车送TK回家，附赠一个告别吻，但在他们坐上了他停在乡村音乐酒吧停车场的座驾不久，TK说服了他做点别的。TK推起手扶并坐上了福特的扶手箱，带过卡洛斯的下颌，给了一个让卡洛斯露出微笑、不禁为他的坚持不懈而摇头的吻。

“你本来想带我回家的，是吧？” TK嘟哝着，边用嘴唇探索着卡洛斯的颈侧，手掌边滑过卡洛斯覆着衬衫的小腹。 “酒红色很适合你。”

TK的手在他的放纵下流连着，卡洛斯的呼吸愈发粗重。尽管TK处在一个身心脆弱的阶段，卡洛斯决定去他的规则吧。就算TK从没在以前的工作中被训过，毕竟他是个成年人了。对卡洛斯来说在工作中被人责备是家常便饭，对任何公务人员来说也是如此。卡洛斯很难定义他俩之间的化学反应是怎么运作的，因为他对让泰勒·肯尼迪·斯特兰德消气简直手到擒来。

“等你准备好回去了，我再送你回家，怎么样？” 卡洛斯抽开身，在拇指按上引擎发动车的时候提议道。“但是你得系好安全带，朋友。我可不能再把这张漂亮的脸弄得一团糟了。”

TK可没立刻停下。他伸出手覆上卡洛斯贴在左侧、已经在紧身牛仔裤里勃起出形状的老二，同时咬住卡洛斯位于脖颈和肩膀间的敏感点。等到卡洛斯准备把他推开的时候，TK滑回他的座位，“随时欢迎把我搞得乱七八糟，只要你想，” TK带着点轻微的咕哝声说。

卡洛斯把扶手推回原位，倚在上面再次向消防员靠近了点。TK动了动，但这次接吻时，轮到卡洛斯的宽厚的手掌握上了他约会对象的喉咽。在坐回原位前，他的拇指轻轻地按上TK的喉结。“安全带，” 他一边声音清楚的说着，手指一边伸进了TK的紧身T恤的领口，然后坐回驾驶座，努力让自己看起来更清醒些。

这趟路途让TK大开眼界，每当他们在主干道上碰上一次奥斯汀风格式的经典减速，卡洛斯就会神奇的在旧土路上，或者更拥挤的环路出口超车。等他们抵达卡洛斯那儿，TK把他自己比作在仙境冒险的爱丽丝，把卡洛斯当做领路的柴郡猫。

“你是在教我重新认识这些路，” TK指着那俩黑车的引擎盖。天空低得像是盖在他们的头顶上似的。卡洛斯轻笑着慢跑过车，他拿着钥匙，在TK随着他进门时勾起嘴角。等他打开房门再往后看，他的约会对象站在后面，微垂着头，摆手后退，好像他不确定卡洛斯会不会走向他，而卡洛斯的确这么做了。

当他们撞在一起，TK的双臂在他们亲吻，呻吟，和亲吻之中搂住卡洛斯的肩膀。要不是因为他恼人的邻居们，卡洛斯半打算着抱起TK转上几圈。雨凉透了，可他们的呼吸是热的、粗喘着。TK微笑的样子好像已经忘了他队里那个让他滚蛋的队员，还有酒吧里那场能把他在警局关上一两天的争斗。不，他冲卡洛斯感激似的笑着，砰的用额头碰了一下对方的前额，而卡洛斯要不是也浑身湿透的朝他咧嘴微笑的话，肯定会皱着眉头把TK拉进屋里。

一番挣扎之后，TK脱下了黏在皮肤上的T恤，他几乎在进门前就脱光了。在那湿透了的深色布料掉在地上的同时，TK攀进卡洛斯的怀里，双腿缠上对方的腰。他轻轻捧着卡洛斯的脸颊，亲吻着他发痛的前额。卡洛斯踢上门，这样不用放下TK也能关上它。

没有丝毫蹒跚，卡洛斯托着已经在脱鞋的TK往卧室走去。TK再次捧住他的脸，通过把他拉进一个又亲又咬的吻中阻止了他，然后把两人的额头贴在一起。他的眼睛闭着，热切地摇着头。“不，不要，不要。不要去卧室，” TK说道，也许这是一个恳求，也许是指使，卡洛斯没足够了解TK到能意会。接着TK倚向卡洛斯，开始解自己的拉链。尽管卡洛斯想放慢点节奏，他知道那样只会使TK的情绪更加不稳。他早就知道这一点，还是把人带回了家。这让他艰难的咽了一下。

“给我一点时间，”卡洛斯说着移到沙发边上放下TK。“这只是——我屁股边别了把枪，而我非常高兴见到你，” 他解释着抽出格洛克手枪*。TK咯咯笑着，又给了他一个吻，然后随意地往沙发一倒。“我可是持械状态呢，泰勒，” 卡洛斯面无表情道。“别那么胡闹。” 他尽量表现得足够严肃直到TK的脸上充满了歉意，看起来宁可躲到沙发底下去。卡洛斯绷不住的冲他咧开嘴角。“我真不敢相信你上当了，但是说真的，我得把这玩意收起来，”他笑着说道，TK摊平在沙发上恢复了轻松的笑声。

分别把手枪和弹匣锁进不同的柜子后，卡洛斯屏住呼吸，返回到坐在沙发上的TK身边， 那位在脱掉自己的船袜的时候做了个鬼脸。除了袜子之外，他已经脱得全裸，对此情形卡洛斯断定在脱掉衬衫之前，自己穿的实在是太多了。“所以，酒红色很适合我？” 卡洛斯问。 “大多数人会说红色适合我，或者根本注意不到，” 他指出道，挨着TK在沙发上坐下脱掉了短靴。TK笑着扔开了袜子，热情地转过身去亲卡洛斯。当TK的手迅速的解下、并像扔袜子一样丢开他的皮带，卡洛斯发出了一声呻吟，而TK直接跨坐在他身上，舔着他的唇的同时解开了卡洛斯的裤子。

“当一个超辣的消防员像我这样迫切地想要他们的老二的时候，绝大多数人不会坚持要安全套，” TK幸灾乐祸地提出道，站起来让卡洛斯脱掉牛仔裤并扔往TK的肩膀后一扔。

“你擅长干这个，” 卡洛斯抬眉评论他，TK又跨坐回他身上，用自己光裸的臀部隔着衣服顶住他的胯间。

“我脱光过很多、很多男人，” 当卡洛斯受到激励般的抵住他时，TK狡黠地笑着。TK捏住卡洛斯的下颌，迫使男人的头向后仰起，舔上他的动脉点。而卡洛斯以拖近他的身体，一次、两次、三次、四次攀上他的臀部作为回应，直到他的下颌感受到TK粗重的呼吸。

卡洛斯低了低头，把两人的额头贴在一处，同时移动了两根手指到TK的臀瓣间，抵着他的尾骨。“我们可以粗暴点，” 卡洛斯沙哑地说，缓慢的摇了摇头。“但我们必须做好安全措施。

TK干笑了两声，扭动着他漂亮的身躯歪靠上茶几，那儿在卡洛斯上周打断他们的前戏之后多出了一盒安全套。卡洛斯靠在沙发背上，听着TK拉开抽屉摆弄着那个盒子。“你要知道，我觉得这玩意不值它的价钱，” TK说着，手上拿了一个走了过来。

卡洛斯摇了摇头。“它们更薄、更结实、更持久，而且有能让我爽到的螺纹，” 他露出一丝探究的笑容，“而且我才不会——”

“不戴套操我？好吧，明白了，” TK边说着边帮他往上移，而卡洛斯正致力于往下脱掉自己的内裤。“但是它有必要带螺纹吗，就为了你更爽？” TK好奇的问，撕开安全套，坐回了全裸的卡洛斯身上。

卡洛斯对他关于TK的新发现眨了眨眼。 “除了你前几天做的那个之外，我不知道你对什么比较感兴趣。之前那次超棒的。

TK轻轻地哼了一声，像卡洛斯上次那样仔细地检查了安全套的污损情况。

“是啊，我知道我是个超棒的power bottom*，但是我不是一直做下面那个的，” TK说，挑起眉表达着自己的批判。

“我没想要冒犯你的，” 卡洛斯开始解释，但是TK用一个深吻打断了他。

TK摇了摇头，舔了舔自己的嘴唇，“有着这样的身材和这么会说的嘴，有时候真难让我忍住不把你弄坏啊，帅哥。” 在TK熟练地把安全套套上他的勃起，并拉了拉让它在龟头出留出空隙时，卡洛斯泄露出了一丝柔软的声音。他用力地捏了捏TK的屁股，直到TK拽紧了他脑后的头发。

仿佛命运在和他们作对，一道明亮的闪电过后，屋内陷入了一篇漆黑，随后的一阵雷声熄灭了台灯。TK没有松手放过他的头发，卡洛斯也没有放松TK的屁股。“你还想要——” 卡洛斯开了个头。

“你在黑暗里会找不到要插的洞么？” TK压低的声音调戏他，说话间的震动直直传过他的小腹。

卡洛斯用鼻子深吸了一口气，一只手放开TK结实的臀肉去调整安全套，然后握着他硬着的老二狠狠的给了TK的屁股一下，滑过发凉的臀瓣停在了那个热源处。TK做了剩下该做的，腾出一只手来引导卡洛斯和他自己一样紧绷的手，再向下压去。当龟头部分通过温暖的洞口时，两人都不由得发出了嘶声。随着阴茎头部的进入，TK以发痛的力度攥紧了卡洛斯的头发，直到内壁适应了卡洛斯的阴茎。卡洛斯在感受到进入的过程中发出了一声沉重的叹息，TK也深深地呼了几次气。上次他们就应该准备的更全面点，卡洛斯该记起来的。尽管如此，他这次仍旧很惊讶。

“你还好吗？” 卡洛斯小心翼翼地问，在黑暗中粗重地呼吸着，没法看清TK的表情。他呻吟出声，得到了一个让他想永远沉在沙发里的回答。TK拽着他的头发，缓慢的自行上下动了起来，在落下的时候用臀部摩擦着他的大腿。

卡洛斯唯一能做的就是保持呼吸，忍住不射。当TK把他拉近到一个紧绷着的吻里，卡洛斯用双臂环过TK，让TK把舌头滑进他的嘴里，然后在他身上摇晃了起来。他们的呼吸混在了一起，每当TK在他的腿上收紧扭动着臀部，紧压在他膝盖上的时候，卡洛斯呻吟着，TK则会小小的捏下他的鼻子。要是卡洛斯没那么喜爱他身上的这位，他绝对会笑场。

在屋外，暴风又吼又叫，雷电声噼啪不绝；TK开始更努力的在两人身上动作着，直到卡洛斯感到高潮离他不远了。他立即翻身把TK压向身下的沙发，一只脚撑在地上，同时用他较有优势的体重按住TK。他用像TK抓在他后背的力道一样推挤入自己，抓住TK的双手固定在茶几边上。TK在他的不肯放松下挣扎着手腕，在快感中的低吟抽泣。

他的臀部发着抖，在卡洛斯感到自己濒临高潮的同时，TK以一种让他的脊椎颤栗的方式抽泣出声。那些热度，那些声音，那些倾泻在窗上的雨点，黑暗让一切感觉都过载了。他无法再忍耐了，卡洛斯的呼吸变得短促、无序，而TK在他耳边嗫嚅着，怂恿着：“操， 在我里面射出来。射给我。射在我里面，卡洛斯。” 紧接着，TK在卡洛斯每次进入他时收紧内壁，而这美妙的刺激只需要出现两次，卡洛斯就低沉地呻吟出声，高潮从下腹扩散到股沟的感觉强烈到使他紧绷了起来。

等他逐渐软下来的时候，卡洛斯的呼吸依旧沉重，但在慢慢适应过来。TK咬了下他的耳朵，卡洛斯呢喃着和他说了句抱歉，放开了TK的手腕。随着卡洛斯滑出他的体内，那双手立刻回到了卡洛斯的头发上，而卡洛斯持续向下，直到他能闻到性爱的味道并用脸磨蹭着TK半硬的老二，缓缓平复了呼吸。接着，TK半勃着，一条腿在卡洛斯开始吸他的时候勾上了卡洛斯的肩膀。卡洛斯笑着抬起头，让他的舌尖只碰到TK阴茎的头部，只是为了让TK在雷声的笼罩下不耐地低吼出声。他的手草草揉弄着根部，舌尖在TK的龟头上画着圈，缓慢地撸动着。上一次这么吸他的时候，TK表现得很冷静，而现在他扭动着脚趾、过几秒钟才会断断续续的喘上一口气。卡洛斯在心理模模糊糊记住下次试试呼吸控制*，但在当下，TK正崩溃在高潮里。

“操，” TK脱口而出，然后努力接上下一句“卡——洛斯！”

卡洛斯的嘴离开他的阴茎，转而含住TK的双球，颇具技巧的撸动着他直到TK发出了一声高潮的呜咽。他呼吸又短又急促的射在了自己的小腹和卡洛斯手上。

他们都大喘着气，但是TK在卡洛斯摸黑寻找厨房毛巾和扔掉安全套的垃圾桶来的时笑了出来。等他走回来，靠着摸索来清理全身上下覆盖着黏腻的TK的时候，光照和电力开始恢复，卡洛斯翻了个白眼而TK笑得更大声了。他近乎天真的晃了晃头，喘息着，伸出手抚摸上卡洛斯的胸膛，脖颈，然后是嘴唇。

“你真该看看自己的样子，” TK在他顺着抚摸卡洛斯的锁骨时终于说道，卡洛斯低头发现自己的上半身因为血脉喷张而泛着野性的红色。TK戳了戳他，傻笑着用一边胳膊撑着自己。“你很适合酒红色，” 他坐起来微笑着看着卡洛斯说。“要洗个澡吗？或者你的邻居也许会注意到我裸着在雨里跳舞？”

“在风暴停之前你都洗不成了。”卡洛斯告诉他。

TK戏剧性的高举着双手，站起身。“那就选雨里吧！”

“嘿！”卡洛斯喘息着，气鼓鼓地扔下厨房毛巾，一把把TK抓回到沙发上。TK挑起一边眉毛，给了他一个甜蜜的笑容，“我想我的舌头也能做的一样棒。”

“你这么认为？”

“嗯……”

TK的眼里闪烁着卡洛斯自他们认识以来第一次见到的光芒，“让我们拭目以待。”

** 注释 **

格洛克手枪：一种在美国司法执行部门中非常常见的配枪。在美国警察单位中大概60%的被使用率。

Power Bottom：很强势、掌控做爱中节奏的受方。还有一种说法是敏感度很高、可以在肛交中获得快感并且可以持续长时间性爱的受方。

呼吸控制：通过短暂的窒息来提高敏感度和增强高潮反应的一种玩法。很危险！实际运用需要谨慎谨慎再谨慎。


End file.
